Through the Ages
by Lugian Before Swine
Summary: Humor fic about Ryou and Ichigo. See inside for full summary. I had lots of fun writing this...XD Permanently incomplete.
1. 10 Years Later

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I've written a new story. It feels nice. XD Anyway, this story is about Ryou and Ichigo…duh…anyway, it's a look into their future (after they've gotten married, of course :D) and about all the wonderful--or not so wonderful--things that will happen to them. It's a humor fic, as you've probably figured out. Each new chapter is 10 more years into their future… First, there will be a quote, then there will be a couple mini-stories. Mm-kay? But let's get on with the story, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Lugian doesn't own TMM. Yes, she sometimes wishes she does, but she has never seen a shooting star and has therefore never had the opportunity to wish on one, which, as we all know, will make our wildest dreams come true. Poor, poor, sad, pathetic Lugian.**

**Through The Ages**

**Chapter 1: 10 years later**

**Quote: **"How could it possibly smell like turkey, beans, aftershave, pet hair, bad breath, coffee, toothpaste, and meatballs in one household?"

**Story time ;)**

"Heeeyyy Ryou. Pass me the remote."

"You're not changing the channel."

"Oh yeah, like football is so exciting. Remember a time when _I _was the one you really cared about?"

"No."

-

"What if I turned into a cat right now? What would you do?"

"Antagonize you."

"You're evil. You know that, right?"

"I thought that was why you married me."

"If I thought you were evil, why would I marry you?"

"Because you're attracted to evil men."

"Ex_cuse_ me?!"

-

"My my my, it's a wonderful day outside, isn't it, Ryou?"

"…"

"What the heck are you--RYOU, NO! DON'T HURT THE POOR, DEFENSLESS BIRDS! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU?!"

"I was just seeing if they would morph into humans when kissed."

"…Pardon me; I don't think I heard you correctly."

-

"Lalalalala…AAAAHHHHH!! What the heck are you doing?! Get your disgusting, perverted head out of my bedroom!!!"

"Muahahahaha…"

**Well, I hope you liked them. Just some fun little quote stories.**

**Review, please! It makes me happy! Even if you flame! XD**

**The Insane Lugian**


	2. 20 Years Later

**A/N: Well, here I am, back with another chappie. I hope you enjoy it:D**

**Disclaimer-sama: I have ultimate power today. I rule this story. MUAHAHAHAHA!! Unfortunately, my job is still just to say that Lugian doesn't own TMM, and she never will, because she fails at life, among other things. Like American History.**

**Through The Ages**

**Chapter 2: 20 Years Later**

Let's begin.

**Quote: **"It really wasn't funny. But I laughed anyway, because it was HILARIOUS!"

**Story time;)**

"Well, dearest…it's finally time for you to head off to college."

"Oh, but Ichi…you know I don't do well with that kind of stuff…"

"I WAS TALKING TO OUR DAUGHTER, YOU BAKA!!"

-

"When I think about all the other things that are wrong with the world…I guess our own little problems don't really amount to much."

"Exactly. Which is why you should LET ME WATCH THE SPORTS CHANNEL FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!"

"No."

-

"I heard the most depressing song today. It went a little like this—"

"Ichigo, darling, don't."

"Why not?"

"Because I just paid the glass store $150 last week for a new mirror in the bathroom."

-

"Ryou, you really shouldn't terrorize the dogs."

**Well, that's the end for now. Review please, and I hope you liked it:D**

**The Insane Lugian**


	3. 30 Years Later

**A/N: Wow, I'm updating pretty fast, eh? And it's all thanks to your reviews. ((Hands all reviewers cookies)) Enjoy!!**

**Baka-Disclaimer: I've been demoted.**

**Through The Ages**

**Chapter 3: 30 Years Later**

**--**

**Quote: **"Honey! I brought home another basket of puppies!"

**Story time ;)**

"I feel so old."

"Honestly, Ichigo, don't start with me. I'm in a really bad mood today…and you don't even have any grey hairs yet."

"Yeah, well you don't have any pink ones! NYAH!!"

-

"So, how is our Basset Hound doing?"

"Basset Hound? Where? We have a dog? Seriously?"

"I bought him yesterday, Ichigo honey, remember?"

"Yesterday? When was that? Oh, yesterday. Oh, _that _Basset Hound. Yeah, he's outside."

"…Didn't you put him outside at five P.M. yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"And you still haven't brought him in?!"

"Well, he had to go _real _bad."

-

"Do you ever think about the color blue? Like it might be the master of all colors?"

"No, I don't, actually…"

"Oh. Well, 'cause last week, you know, there was this blue thing, and it started to talk to me, and it seemed to like broccoli, and—hey, what are you doing?"

"Yup, you have a fever, hun. Let's get you to bed and I'll call the men in white coats…"

"They're not white. They're blue. Haven't we talked about this?"

-

"Have you heard about the new craze?"

"What new craze?"

"The new craze, Ryou. Get with the program."

"I don't watch the news, or read the paper. What are you talking about?"

"The new craze, _duh_. Must I reiterate?"

"Yes Ichigo hun, but what new craze are you talking about, exactly?"

"The new one."

"…After 30 years, I should know better than to bother asking."

**That's the end! Review and I will luff you forever!**

**The Insane Lugian**

**P.S.: If you like this story, you should check out my other TMM fic, Random Randomness.**


	4. 40 Years Later

**A/N: Forty years is a long time. I'm not sure how much farther this story is going to go. Because really, once you get to, like, sixty, it starts to become unrealistic after that. Whatever. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. For now, your job is just to enjoy Chapter Four. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Just a boring old disclaimer now. Nothing new here.**

**Through The Ages**

**Chapter 4: Forty Years Later**

**-**

**Quote: **"Ha ha, you need a walker!"

**Story Time ;)**

"I'm going out with my friends tonight, okay, Ryou?"

"Ichigo, you're like 60 years old. You still have friends?"

-

"You should really do some housework for a change."

"I broke my ankle, remember? The doctor said I can't move around too much."

"THAT WAS FIVE YEARS AGO!!"

-

"We should buy a pony, Ichi."

"Oh goodness, I love ponies. Why, I remember, when I was a little girl (man, that was a long time ago, hehe), my mom always took me to this farm just down the road. There, they had the nicest pony you could imagine…his name was Buddy, and I used to ride him on Sunday mornings…funny how time just seems to pass you by, huh? Those were the good old days. Oh, yes, a pony would bring back many fond memories of yester-year…"

"…Ichigo, if you're going to get all sentimental and start to ramble like that every time I mention it, we are most certainly not getting a pony."

-

"I like bunnies."

"I know you do, Ichi darling…I know you—ICHIGO, NO!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO THEM! THEY'RE JUST BUNNIES! POOR, DEFENSLESS BUNNIES!!"

-

"You haven't showered in five days. You're beginning to smell like a dead skunk that's been on the side of the road for a week, and that's been ran over by a 16-wheeler that just drove through a tub of cow poo that's been fermenting for a month."

"…Thank you, Ichigo. I get the picture."

**Enjoy it? Then review it! (And if you didn't enjoy it, then flame it! It still adds to my review count, which makes me happy)!**

**The Insane Lugian**


End file.
